This disclosure relates to heat detection, and more particularly to a fire detection system.
Systems exist that detect heat in or around a vehicle and distribute fire suppressant if the detected heat represents a fire. These systems may direct the fire suppressant to tires, for example, to suppress tire fires. Such systems have utilized self-destructing fire detection mechanisms to detect heat. For example, the mechanism may melt or burst in response to heat in order to trigger release of the fire suppressant. Such systems and mechanisms are therefore not reusable.